


【ZC SC】NTR

by Tangoalone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ntr 双性云
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangoalone/pseuds/Tangoalone
Summary: 治愈和刺伤皆为永恒
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【ZC SC】NTR

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇泥cc云的pwp，雷的一比。 前面zc后面sc，快跑，洁癖不要看。

除了魔晄中毒之外，自己的身体也被神罗改造了……只是因为扎克斯一直陪在他身边，克劳德才逐渐好了起来。那个新生的器官，让克劳德很难受，他没有见过女孩子下面的模样，甚至曾以为自己坏掉了。那条裂缝会因为布料的摩擦而流水，或者一些清澈而微黏腻的东西。

一次克劳德趁扎克斯出去买东西，脱掉了自己的裤子，张开了双腿，试探性地抚摸它，那种奇怪的电流感让他忍不住又做了一次抚摸的动作。克劳德咬着t恤，白皙的小腹下是他已经微微抬头的性器。他知道这是怎么回事，他应该先锁好门再进行这羞耻的纾解的，但是陌生的快感让他一下失去了考量。

当忘记拿钱包的扎克斯冲回来开门看到的，就是这样香艳的场景。扎克斯砰的关掉了门，然后又小心翼翼开门走进去，他手忙脚乱地安慰像一只落水陆行鸟的克劳德。克劳德是一个坚强的孩子，即使是魔晄中毒恢复初他失去部分的知觉也没有哭过。现在那蓝色魔晄眼中盛满了泪水，仿佛在眨眼间就会满溢出来。扎克斯心跳不已。他早就决定要一直保护他，一直照顾他。于是在克劳德用语言外的一切否定自己的时候，扎克斯吻了上去。窗外的枯叶旋转着落下，坐在床上的克劳德像被吓坏了一样忘记了挣扎。

在这之后，克劳德躲了扎克斯三天。期间有追兵找到了他们，扎克斯为了掩护克劳德而受了点小伤，两人战胜了追兵之后，克劳德坚持为扎克斯涂抹上了自己买的药粉。

“太小题大做了！这么一点小伤我都说不用了啦，我在……”

“扎克斯。”

克劳德握住了扎克斯晃来晃去的手，站起来踮起脚……他们之间的第二个吻，是克劳德主动的。

“克劳德！”

“嗯？什么事，扎克斯？”

“我要去米德加一趟。”

逃亡的日子已经稳定很多了，目前他们的生活安稳了许多。扎克斯看起来有新的打算，克劳德询问他的结果却让他有些不安。

“我要去找一个人。之前和她有个约定，我要和她解释一下……”

克劳德的手攥紧了，他听过以前的扎克斯对他提起过“一个人”。那时，扎克斯的眼神里全然的喜悦让他很难忘记。扎克斯也许看出了克劳德的忧郁，挠着脑袋对他解释了自己的心意，但是克劳德陷入了自己的世界：扎克斯为了他付出了太多，假如扎克斯已经有了喜欢的人，他一定不会阻止……

一天，扎克斯收到了线人的密信，他们打听到了追兵的一些消息，约在一家饭店交换情报。扎克斯烧掉了纸张。这些“小事”不能让克劳德知道，扎克斯想，扫清障碍的事情由我来处理。

约定之日的前一天夜里，扎克斯和往常一样，和克劳德打闹着倒在床上。自从和克劳德亲吻之后，有些事情在扎克斯的怂恿下就水到渠成起来。信赖和喜欢的心情，也让肉体的纠缠变得甜蜜。扎克斯抚摸着克劳德的脸颊，男孩总是想在他人面前表现出一副冷淡的做派，但是在他面前却允许自己展现出羞赧，这让扎克斯很满足，因为一个柔软害羞的克劳德真的很可爱。

“扎克斯？你不是明天要去集市买东西吗。”

“买东西就不能和克劳德做了吗？诶——难道克劳德是怕我没有精力，提不动蔬菜……”

扎克斯像撒娇一样，捧着男孩的脸，用自己的鼻子蹭金发人的鼻子和嘴唇。扎克斯湿热的呼吸让克劳德的脸红了起来，自己下面的内裤也被情动的女性器官洇湿了一片。

“想要你……”

扎克斯的手顺着克劳德的脊背往下滑，往下滑，抽出了扎在裤子里的毛线衣，摸进了克劳德的内裤。他的拇指揉按着克劳德的阴唇，克劳德便生气地“挣扎”着。但他整个身体正被扎克斯的双臂从后方紧紧包裹住。

“我知道哦，克劳德，也想要了吧。”

“不是……说什么咿、嗯！”

扎克斯的中指破开了肉唇，钻进了克劳德紧窄的肉穴，里面又湿又热，他的手被克劳德的大腿夹紧着，没法动作太大，于是他画着圈圈，像之前的每个夜晚一样，慢慢勾起克劳德稚嫩的情欲。克劳德眯起了眼睛，金色的睫毛扑扇着像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，他的魔晄眼和他本身的瞳色融合在一起，让这样的眼睛增添了一丝魅惑。扎克斯看着他，爱抚着他，感觉到自己的阴茎已经硬到不能再硬。他咬着克劳德的耳朵，让他帮自己把衣服脱掉，克劳德没有说什么，小幅度点了头，垂着眼睛动作了起来……他在扎克斯面前他总是相对要开朗一些，但是做爱的时候他还是十分的害羞和迷茫。每每让扎克斯的心中的保护欲和爱怜更甚。

“扎克斯……再多一点……”

扎克斯的上衣服被克劳德脱了下来，但裤子是扎克斯自己脱掉的，他快速地剥掉了克劳德全身的衣服，摸遍了金发人全身的肌肤：虽然克劳德替他脱衣服强装镇定又稍显肉欲的表情很有趣，但他更想快点进去克劳德的身体。一秒都不想等了。抱着克劳德深吻着，扎克斯的舌头和阴茎一起进入了克劳德。突然的刺入让克劳德发出了短促的哼声，穴肉的挤压让扎克斯也叹息了出来。

“好紧……”

“不要说……啊……”

克劳德双手推着扎克斯的胸肌，那上面还有他昨天抓出来的红痕。他和扎克斯都喜欢面对面做爱，他觉得亲吻扎克斯的感觉很好。扎克斯轻笑了一声，说起了荤话。他原本爽朗的声音因为现在的饥渴而显得有些性感。

“宝贝，我要干你了。”

扎克斯温柔地提示，随即把克劳德捞起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，双手握住克劳德的圆屁股就开始上下抽动了起来。

“啊……扎克、嗯！不要……！那里……！”

“那里？”

扎克斯挺着腰，深色的肉棒把深粉色的肉穴撑成一个圆形的小洞，他一刻不停地捣弄着克劳德的敏感点，克劳德总会在自己插到那一处的时候蜷缩起苍白的脚趾。

“好爽啊……克劳德，你也能感受到我吧，我好舒服，你里面好湿……我想再插里面一点，放轻松宝贝，让我进去好不好……”

“哈……嗯！扎克斯！”

克劳德被扎克斯插得翻了白眼，特种兵的精力真的很旺盛，扎克斯每天都要在他里面射不止一次，有时候是前面的洞，有时候则是后面的……

扎克斯慢了下来，不再用床都要散架的力气耸动，而是深入深出起来，肉棒每次都拔到穴口感受穴肉不舍的收缩和挽留，然后再重重地插回去，扎克斯很享受克劳德蜜穴里面的水被自己鸡巴顶回深处的感觉。

“我……后……”

“嗯嗯？什么什么？”

扎克斯抱住克劳德询问，舌头却像犬类一样舔克劳德充血的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去堵住克劳德的呻吟和话语。克劳德被扎克斯缠人的吻吻得头晕目眩，在欲望之中委屈又生气。

“后……”

他在扎克斯的吻里挤出一个字又不说话了，却做出了让扎克斯嘴角上扬的举动：克劳德环住扎克斯脖子的右手往后探出去，他摸了摸扎克斯插在自己蜜穴里搏动的阴茎根部，然后将手指插进了自己的后穴。扎克斯在克劳德耳边笑：

“了解。克劳德后面的小嘴也想要了～”

“闭嘴！不要说！”

扎克斯从克劳德的肉穴里抽出来，一只手按住了想要抽出手指的克劳德，另一只手握着深色的鸡巴，插进了克劳德的后穴。克劳德把脸埋在扎克斯的颈窝里，发出猫一样的哼声，听不出来是疼还是舒服，他感觉到自己的手指边是肉棒搏动的热度，还有自己饥渴的肉穴传来的挤压。

“你的身体，嗯，想要什么，我一下子就能知道。”

“嗯！不……啊…！太满了……”

扎克斯狠狠顶了克劳德两下，克劳德被轻车熟路的肉棒撞到了敏感点，舌头探出了嘴唇，一副被操熟的神志不清样。扎克斯把他放倒在床上，压着克劳德的双腿扛在肩上，两个穴交替着抽插起来。

“嗝、呜呜，扎克斯！好可怕……好舒服……放过我……”

“这么舒服？翻白眼了哦，好可爱……”

流着淫水的女穴在吃到肉棒的时候绞得扎克斯差点射在了克劳德里面，扎克斯喘着气，蹭了蹭克劳德的脸，同时感受到克劳德的手指正颤抖着摸他的头发。克劳德被抽插刺激到尖叫着绞紧肉穴，扎克斯也不再忍耐，叼着克劳德的奶头抽出被紧致的后穴含着的肉棒，重重捅入克劳德烂熟的女穴当中，龟头冲进深处的子宫，在满是淫水的内里射出了浓白的精液。

“唔……被射进来了……好多……”

“多谢款待，亲爱的。”

扎克斯摸着他鼓起来的小腹，又懒懒地用还没软下去的阴茎在克劳德的穴里抽插了两下，那些透明和白色的浊液从结合处带了出来，克劳德因为这高潮的余韵而颤抖着。

“好了，我抱你去洗澡！”

扎克斯准备把克劳德抱起来，却被克劳德拒绝了。

“我自己可以的，扎克斯，我已经好了……”

魔晄中毒的时候，克劳德的清洗都是扎克斯照顾的，扎克斯有时候还不能从这样的习惯中转换过来。

“是吗？”

扎克斯揉了揉克劳德的头发，打了个哈欠，“那我就……”说着说着，扎克斯就半搂着克劳德陷入了梦乡。

“喂，扎克斯？你很重……”

克劳德有些不可置信地看着陷入梦乡的扎克斯，没有意识到自己正露出微笑。他们其实一直没有讨论过自己这幅新生的器官是否会让他怀孕。虽然扎克斯在他们刚开始做爱的时候射在后穴或者自己的身上，但是克劳德自己坚持这没有关系。他不知道扎克斯是不想让自己担心还是开玩笑，扎克斯曾经说过如果自己怀孕了会负起责任来……

扎克斯当爸爸吗？他也许适合这样的角色。克劳德心想，如果他有一个真正的妻子，而不是一个……怪物。克劳德在突如其来的睡意中，失去了意识……

克劳德。克劳德。

在睡梦中，克劳德仿佛听到了有人呼唤他的声音，是谁呢？很熟悉。扎克斯吗。那把声音发出了轻笑，念出了一些陌生的词句……

梦的内容在醒来后就不再记得，头发杂乱的克劳德发现床单的另一边已经是一片温凉。一张扎克斯留的小纸条躺在床头柜的位置上。

去买菜了吗……克劳德拿起来读上面的内容，扎克斯之前打听了一些万能工工作，现在有米德加的人联系他，他必须马上赶过去核对一下。

——我想去米德加一趟，如果能有她的消息就好了。

过去扎克斯的话语在耳边响了起来，克劳德愣神之中，锁住的门却像被风动一般打开了来。

“谁？！”

“好久不见，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯？！克劳德手里的纸片飘落坠地，恐惧和愤怒让他忘记了自己正披着毯子外赤身裸体的羞耻，他操起手边扎克斯留给自己的武器，蓄力着。

“哦？真是热情啊。”

鬼魅的男人轻笑，他的视线逡巡着克劳德赤裸的身体……有人用这种方法治愈了他吗。有趣。

萨菲罗斯闪开了克劳德的攻击，看出了眼前人想要逃跑的打算，皮革包裹的食指优雅地弯曲，那扇门就在克劳德的面前重重的关上了。萨菲罗斯唤出了正宗，用它刺穿了克劳德的肩膀，克劳德用手紧握阻止着长刀愈刺愈深，但仍然被这把嗜血的长刀钉在了床上。

“萨菲罗斯！呃……我要杀了你！”

克劳德的腿挣动着，昨晚扎克斯射在小穴里面的精液随着动作流了出来，萨菲罗斯捉住他并且甩在床上，克劳德的脚腕太细了，萨菲罗斯的一只手就握住他两只脚腕。

“哼……看来你还不知道自己为什么多了这幅器官，”萨菲罗斯非人的针瞳饶有兴趣地眯起，“这是为了再结合而存在的实验，克劳德，既然你这么享受它带来的乐趣，让我也来夺取快乐一下如何？”

“闭嘴！”

克劳德的脸扭曲着，他的愤怒和恐惧让他甚至感受不到肩膀的疼痛。

“让我来送你一份梦寐以求的礼物……”

“不……”

萨菲罗斯抽出了正宗，手指摁上了克劳德满是鲜血伤口。

“很好的润滑。”

男人的手抚摸上他还湿着的女穴，在前方的阴蒂揉弄着，先按压着那小巧脆弱的肉蒂，再用皮革手套的粗糙处摩擦它……

“啊……不、萨菲罗斯！放开我！你用得着这么下作的方法折磨我吗！”

“你湿了，这么敏感？扎克斯不怎么抚慰你这里吗？”

萨菲罗斯调笑的声音让克劳德如坠冰窟：他知道了？他会怎么对待扎克斯？他已经碰上过扎克斯了吗？更让他绝望的是，他的阴茎正因为这少有的刺激竖立起来。扎克斯和他的默契在于尽量不去做那些让克劳德会感觉自己是怪物的事。克劳德一开始对于阴蒂被爱抚而产生的过激反应让扎克斯误会了他的意思。

他的内心一片混乱，现在死在这里可以吗？扎克斯……扎克斯你在哪里？

“看着我。”

萨菲罗斯掐住了克劳德的下巴，他在笑，低沉的声音如此动听，但让克劳德感觉到了冰冷。男人用了魔石将他禁锢在床上，同时还用了另一颗魔石，克劳德马上失去了光明。一阵疼痛从下巴处传来，克劳德感觉到自己的下巴脱臼了。随即是拉链的下滑声，就被塞进了自己的嘴里。克劳德被噎得满眼是泪，那根萨菲罗斯的阴茎就像是他的武器一样入侵着他，深入他的喉管，他想挣扎，舌头的不断舔舐和推挤却更像是主动的讨好。

“乖孩子，给你一些奖励如何？”

萨菲罗斯没有停下对他阴蒂的按揉，他的手套被克劳德流出来的淫水全打湿了，他责怪着克劳德脱下了手套，克劳德在禁锢之下弹动着身体，脱臼的嘴只能发出模糊的断音。随着萨菲罗斯的轻笑，克劳德的声音变得急促起来，奶头也在没人抚摸的情况下硬成鲜红的两粒，在雪白又布满吻痕的胸膛上十分诱人。萨菲罗斯知道他的人偶就要阴蒂高潮。于是停止了手上的动作。被欲望折磨的克劳德发出模糊的低鸣，他夹紧了大腿间萨菲罗斯的手，磨蹭着……那里正一片泥泞，精液，他两个洞里流出来的淫水，习惯做爱了的身子饥渴着，渴望着即将到来的陌生的高潮。萨菲罗斯抽出了插在克劳德嘴里的阴茎，用它在金发人美丽的面庞上抽打磨蹭着，前液把克劳德的脸涂得一片水光。

“奖励你。”

萨菲罗斯分开克劳德的大腿，用厚重的龟头重重磨蹭着克劳德酸疼的阴蒂，克劳德被这样的刺激顶上了顶峰，蜜穴收缩，吹出了大量的水液。以为自己失禁了的克劳德在快感中陷入了羞耻，他只想萨菲罗斯去死，但是，饥渴的身体也想自己能够到达高潮。萨菲罗斯把肉棒抵在克劳德的女穴前，轻而易举的插了进去。

“还想再潮吹吗？喜欢被特种兵强奸的坏孩子。扎克斯只是与你玩耍，你内心如此明了。”

“……”

萨菲罗斯的肉棒很粗很长，一下子就顶到了他的子宫口，这里还有很多扎克斯射在里面的精液，柔软紧致非常湿润，萨菲罗斯享受了一会肉穴淫荡的挤压，就开始抽插起来。他显得游刃有余，但实际上力度极大，克劳德感觉到自己的下面酸疼麻痒，萨菲罗斯偶尔插到了他的敏感点，让他在羞愧和快感中只能发出呜呜的呻吟。萨菲罗斯抚摸他的乳头，一边像婴儿那样啜吸，另一边则总手把玩着，男人的长发在克劳德身上蜿蜒，让克劳德全身都敏感得发颤，每一寸肌肤都在颤抖着渴求爱抚。一个他在绝望中愤怒，一个他在快感中绝望，萨菲罗斯亲自打碎了他对他盲目的崇拜，反差之大让克劳德明白自己永远被名为萨菲罗斯的病毒侵蚀着。

“射给我……请射给我……主人……”

萨菲罗斯低笑着，龟头完全插入了克劳德的子宫口，在克劳德的里面射满了邪恶的白浆……

“克劳德我回来了！我……”

扎克斯看到歪在萨菲罗斯身上的克劳德神志不清喃喃着主人，满身血污和精液。他的男孩在听到开门动静的那刻在羞耻和绝望地高潮了。扎克斯拔出破坏剑劈了上去。

……


End file.
